Idée loufoque by Castle
by Katkitten4
Summary: Castle a une idée qui le taraude au beau milieu de la nuit, et décide de passer à l'action. L'OS est centré sur l'idée de Castle mais il y a tout de même du caskett.


Il y a quelques mois (presque un an d'ailleurs ) sur la chatbox d'un forum, deux amies et moi-même avons eu un petit délire. Grâce à ce délire, j'ai eu cette idée d'OS qui est totalement... humoristique et loin de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Cet écrit se place avant la fin de la saison 5 donc il n'y a aucun spoiler ;)

En espérant que vous aimerez !

Disclaimers: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><em>Idée loufoque by Castle<em>

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je me tourne, me retourne sans parvenir à trouver une position qui me permettrait de trouver le sommeil. Soupirant, je regarde la femme allongée à mes côtés et qui dort paisiblement.

Kate.

J'ai parfois du mal à croire qu'elle soit là, près de moi, qu'elle ait réussi à franchir le seuil de ma porte et à m'avouer à travers ses mots qu'elle m'aimait. Je souris, laissant mon regard glisser sur son visage ciselé, ses yeux clos, son nez, sa bouche que je ne me lasse d'embrasser, son cou, son épaule et sa main.

Argh ! Voilà qu'en un simple coup d'œil cette idée m'assaille de nouveau. Il va bien falloir me résoudre à le faire. Lui demander serait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et la surprise serait gâchée. Non. Non je n'ai pas d'autres choix que celui-là.

Soupir.

Bon, allez Castle, tu es un homme, oui ou non ? Et écrivain de surcroît ! Tu as donc de l'imagination à revendre ! Oui, mais là, j'ai eu beau chercher, rien n'est venu à part « ça ». Oh, bien sûr, j'ai eu une alternative, mais celle-ci n'est pas tout à fait précise. Bref, je n'ai pas d'autres options.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, et veillant à ne pas trop remuer pour ne pas réveiller ma muse, je me tourne, allume, ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sors l'instrument nécessaire à mon plan. Mon mètre-ruban.

Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. Que fait un écrivain avec un mètre-ruban dans sa table de chevet ? J'avoue, c'est louche ! Et ma virilité en prend un coup. C'est vrai, qui a besoin d'un mètre-ruban de nos jours si ce n'est les couturières ou les dames âgées ? Mais vous comprendrez par la suite.

Lentement je me rapproche sans bruit, telle une panthère— non, non plutôt un tigre, c'est mieux. Je m'avance, m'apprête à poser mon bras sur son épaule quand elle se retourne, dos à moi. C'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit ! J'esquisse une grimace, pourquoi a-t-elle bougé précisément à ce moment ?! Soupirant et tentant de garder mon calme, j'essaie d'analyser la situation.

Bon, soit je me colle à elle, et, tout en caressant son épaule, j'essaie de saisir sa main, ce qui risque fort de la réveiller, soit je me lève et fais le tour du lit pour avoir accès à sa main. Je sais, je sais, tout cela vous dépasse sûrement : que peut bien vouloir faire Rick Castle avec son mètre et la main de sa muse ? Quel est le rapport ? A première vue… aucun ! Et je sais bien que si je vous l'explique maintenant vous risquez fort de vous moquer de moi… tout comme Kate si elle l'apprend. C'est pourquoi, je ne vous dirai rien.

Pour l'instant.

Quoique… non je vais attendre encore un peu. Et si Kate venait à avoir vent de cette affaire, je risquerais soit de me prendre une balle entre les deux yeux soit de l'entendre se moquer de moi.

Alors, reprenons. Et si je glissais ma main comme ça, autour de sa taille… c'est ça, tout doucement… J'attrape doucement sa main, euh… non Kate, non ! Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle allait serrer ma main contre elle. Je suis coincé ou maudit ou les deux à la fois ! Et comment je me dégage maintenant ? Non pas que je n'aime pas avoir ma main serrée contre sa poitrine, au contraire ! Mais pas à ce moment précis, alors que je suis en « mission spéciale mesure ».

Avec tact, je glisse ma main hors de son étreinte— elle était si fatiguée hier soir que son sommeil est lourd contrairement à d'habitude, heureusement ! — et me décale légèrement. Pfiou ! Je l'ai échappé belle ! Bien, comme le plan A n'a pas marché, il ne me reste plus qu'à appliquer le plan B… que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé. J'ai bien une idée, mais… Tant pis, j'essaie !

Repoussant la couverture, je contourne le lit, et rejoins le côté qu'occupe Kate. Accroupi face à son visage, je m'accorde quelques secondes— ou peut-être sont-ce quelques minutes le temps passe si vite à ses côtés— pour admirer ses traits fins.

Tout à ma contemplation, j'en oublierais presque pourquoi je me retrouve ainsi dans une position plus que bizarre pour une personne extérieure. Je pose mon regard sur sa main, elle pend presque dans le vide, tant mieux, cela me facilitera la tâche. Et, miracle ! c'est la bonne main. Oui, oui, je vous expliquerai dans quelques minutes, laissez-moi juste le temps de glisser le ruban autour de son doigt, dooooucement, comme ça, voilà et… I got it ! C'est bon ! Je l'enlève délicatement évitant le moindre frôlement qui pourrait l'éveiller.

Sauvé !

Ou presque.

- Castle ?

Aie. Je n'ai eu que le temps de cacher le mètre-ruban derrière mon dos, et de tenter de prendre un air innocent.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?

- Oh non, je… j'avais envie de… d'admirer ton visage et de… de faire ça…

Je caresse sa joue, déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'écartai. Elle ancre son regard au mien, sceptique. Je n'aime pas ce regard, elle me donne toujours l'impression de lire dans mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… non, en fait je préfère ne pas savoir. Tu viens te coucher ou tu veux dormir sur le sol ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, murmuré-je en lui volant un baiser avant de me lever et de retourner de mon côté, tout en enroulant le mètre-ruban sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Une fois couché et la lumière éteinte, je chuchote un « bonne nuit » auquel elle répond, déjà à moitié endormie.

J'attends quelques minutes, écoute avec attention sa respiration et, quand celle-ci devient régulière et profonde, j'ouvre de nouveau le tiroir et y range l'objet.

Soupir.

J'ai réussi. Je sais enfin. Je sais et elle ne se doute de rien.

« Au fait, Castle, la taille de mon annulaire est 5 », marmonne-t-elle d'une voix à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller.

Ou presque.

Je n'ai plus rien à vous avouer, vous avez sûrement compris.

Je secoue la tête, tente de me rassurer. Demain, elle aura oublié. Et quand bien même elle s'en doutera, la surprise sera de taille ! Et à la bonne taille !

_Fin _

* * *

><p>Voilà donc le délire que nous avons eu. C'est peut-être tiré par les cheveux, mais avouez qui n'a jamais tiqué en voyant l'homme glisser une bague au doigt de sa partenaire, et voir que l'objet était à la taille adéquate ?<p> 


End file.
